Who are you?
by DBZ maineak
Summary: Bulma, among many other women taken from Earth, are sent to Planet Vegeta.. O.O What will she do when she meets the Prince, or realize their alternative motives?
1. Chapter 1

Drowsily opening her eyes the young woman found herself chained to the wall by her hands, her feet were chained together and she was sitting awkwardly on a dirty metal floor.

Looking around in fear she saw only blackness. Pitch black. Finding her voice the woman cried out "Please is any one else here?!" Her only replay was a clang of metal on metal and a deep voice yelling "Shut the hell up you weak earthling!"

Jumping back ageist the wall, her heart belated fast anof were she truly thought it was going to pop out of her. Breathing hard she closed her eyes trying to calm herself and started to think how she had come to be in the position that she was in now. The only thing she remembered was that she had been on her way to the mall when an earth quake shook and made her run off a cliff…. The last thing she saw was the ground coming closer and closer and then…. blackness.

Fear took hold and the young woman started to struggle and scream. The voice that yelled for her to shut up and stop moving never registered.

As she grabbed into the chain that held her chained to the wall a blinding light shot thru the room. Looking up she saw, to her worse fear, a man standing behind the metal bars that separated her from many other Earthen' women. Looking back to the man she saw that it wasn't any ordinary man. He had to be over 7 feet and had a brown tail.

She stared at the appendage in horror realizing that he was a sayian.

The man looked down and the woman and asked "who are you and why won't you shut the hell up!" the last part came out as a yell which made the other people jump.

Looking up the woman in question said "I am Bulma Briefs and I demand you to tell me were in the seven hells I am!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok sorry people, I'm just now realizing I can get a different writing program.**

**Since im stuck on a ferry for the next 3 days I might as well right.**

**Sorry for any miss spelled words/grammar. If any one would tell me how to get it so I can have some one else correct it, then please feel free to Message me or just leave it in a Review!**

**Please and Thank You!**

**Oh and I'm redoing this chapter because I didn't like the other one I had put up.**

_Thinking _or _emphasizing words_

Reading of a paper or of some type of literature 

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own! V.V**

The man looked down at her and said, " I don't care who you are, now shut up!"

Bulma looked up at him, analyzing the Possibilities of escaping this man. Logic told her, fighting is out of the question, running _might _work but as seeing that she didn't know were she was; or around the ship; it was unlikely. Hiding , if she could ever get out of the shackles, would be her in her best interest.

Thinking of hiding, the shackles on her wrists made them selves known painfully. They were starting to dig into her skin, the rust and mod on the metal burned her newly cut wounds. Wincing Bulma looked up at them, _If I don't get me hands out of these soon, I'm going to get seriously infected. _

Looking back to the man, Bulma saw that he was seething. Raising an eyebrow, asking _what?_

"Did you not hear me?! You stupid ass wench!" The man bellowed, clenching his fists.

He had obviously said something Bulma missed while she was examining her wounds. Pausing for a moment, wondering if she should answer or not she said, "No."

Growling in frustration the man slammed his fist in to the wall behind her, not an inch above, leaving his fist impression. Bulma's eyes widen in shock, shrinking back into the molded wall behind her. The man sneered at her.

Standing there staring at her he looked to his left, thinking on what he was going to do.

Bulma hadn't moved a centimeter when he said, "It's your head not mine for not listening."

With that he strode out of the room, leaving a gust of putrid air swirling around the room.

Blanching Bulma tried the shackles for any weaknesses. Finding non she looked to the door were the large man walked through.

Zoning out, Bulma thought of her family and friends, silent tears fell from her face.

Blinking them away, Bulma shut her eyes, trying to find peace in the horrendous place.

Only moments passed by but it felt like hours to her. Sighing, she looked around.

Just as she was going to try her shackles agen, a terrified scream echoed through the walls.

Before her mind processed what to do Bulma was screaming back "Hello! Is any One THERE?!"

There was silence, detaching silence. Seconds passed before the voice who screamed answered "I'm here." The meekness surrounded her, Obviously the person was in the same situation as her, scared, lost and confused.

Bulma was taken' off guard when the voice laughed and asked, "so what did you do?"

Confused Bulma answered back "What do you mean?"

The voice passed, that was not the answer she was expecting.

"Your in the dungeons you know." The voice said.

Looking to the hall way Bulma answered back, "I had figured out that much but I don't now, why, or were I am"

She herd the voice sigh.

"Your in the dungeons of a sayian prisoner ship. You Either have to have done something horrible to make _them _want to send you down here, or your just an unlucky soul who was sent here when they were assigning cells." The voice said.

Thinking it over Bulma asked the voice, "if I'm the unlucky soul, what did you do?"

The voice laughed loudly, " I Spit in Napa's face!"

Cocking her head to the side Bulma asked, "Whose Napa?"

The laughing immediately stopped. "Napa is the org or a man who was yelling at you earlier. I herd you guys when they brought me down here."

Pausing for a moment, the voice asked, in a softer tone, "What's you name?"

Sighing Bulma answered "I'm Bulma Briefs, heiress to the Capsule Company. Who might you be?" Bulma ended of curtly.

"You are the unlucky soul, Every one is running around like chickens with their heads cut off looking for you." Answered the Voice.

Bulma froze, unsure if she should answer. The voice took in this pause and said, " The King and Queen want your technology. I guess your father wouldn't give it to him, so he is in the dungeons on Planet Vegeta."

Looking back up to her shadows, Bulma wondered what she was going to do. Looking back around the room she start to analyses her surroundings once more. Seeing the shackles accost the room, she started to think about the voice she herd, whether it was female or male, it was light, but also was deep at the end of most sentences.

Looking back to the door, Bulma suddenly felt hopeless. She had no clue what was going to happen to there and she was pretty sure it wasn't going to be good.

"What's going to happen to me if they find me?" Bulma asked after a while. She could tell the voice was thinking because she herd a soft _hmmmmm._

"Either their going to make you work in their science word, or their going to kill you." The voice finally answered.

Despair hit Bulma hard, a sob racked through her as she hung her head. She was unsure what al she was feeling, for she had never had them before. Fear slowly crept up as she was controlling her breathing. Her eyes widen as she realized just how much trouble she was in. Looking around the room frantically, searching for anything to help her. Even though she knew there was nothing. Suddenly anger hit her like a ton of bricks. Narrowing her eyes, Bulma looked to the door and yelled, "I'm _NOT_ going to work for them and, I'm _NOT _going to die!"

The voice laughed. Bulma cut it off by yelling sharply, "What the Hell is so funny? WHO the hell are YOU?!"

Glaring intently at the door Bulma waited for her answer.

Only seconds passed before the voice yelled back, "I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing because _you _have more spirit them most people in this dump, even though most have a better chance living through this. AS for who I am, my name is Zelvna. I'm from Planet Velnock."

Bulma thought about what Zelvna said, it was kind of ironic, in a horrid way. Hey glare softened when she asked, " If they don't find me down here, then what will happen to me?"

There was a long pause. Zelvna answered slowly, " _IF _they don't find you by some chance, you would sit down here and, starve to death. Or die by some disease that you would pick up from the mold and blood."

To Bulma it sounded that her new acquaintance was sure she would be found, one way or another.

"You sound sure that I would be found." Bulma accused.

Zelvna 'Humfed' and retorted Bulma, " Of course I'm sure your going to be found, I'M going to be the one to tell them were you are."

Bulma's fists clenched shut, "You will NOT!"

Zelvna laughed, "Of course I am, I'm not going to let you die down here. Besides, its one way for me to get on the Kings good side. Here I'll tell you what to do when they come but it is up to you to follow my advise."

_Of Course_ Bulma thought to her self, _No wonder she was so happy to speak to me, I'm her ticket out of here. _

Before Bulma could yell back Zelvna spoke agene, but more softly, "I'm not doing this just to use you, It's really your only chance to live if I do, your not strong anof to scream so the guards could hear you. You'll die if I don't."

Bulma's glare hardened as she was about to shout about how she was capable of getting peoples attention Zelvna spoke agene, "Now what you would need to do is get on the Queens good side, If you do, the King would not be able to hurt you. Now I'm going to shout for the guards and demand to see the King and when I do, you need to keep quiet or else the guards will find you. I'll get the Kings attention and when I shout for you, answer back immediately, ok."

Bulma didn't know how she should answer, or really if she should.

"Fine." Bulma answered without emotion. She was to busy wondering what was going to happen.

Bulma was about to ask another question when she herd Zelvna yelling at a guard. Fear shot back into Bulma as she realized she was about to face death, unable to concentrate on what the other prisoner was saying. She started to feel light headed, dizzy. The smell of the room assaulted her nose, cringing Bulma tried not to think about the other "occupants" of the room.

Bulma was jolted out of her clouded mind when a foot kicked her leg. Shocked she looked up, half expecting to see Napa, when she caught guard of a tall man with hair that stood like flames. Eyeing him wearily, Bulma realized she was suppose to yell for Zelvna.

Turning back to the door Bulma yelled for her, "ZELVNA!"

She herd no answer, fearing of what she had done, she turned back to the man in front of her. He was saying something, but Bulma couldn't concentrate on it.

Am angered expression crossed his face as Bulma looked up at him dazed. The man bent down and grabbed a fist full of hair and gave it a tug, Bulma knew that it was going to hurt, butt he pain came long after he had let go. Stiffening a yelp, Bulma looked up at him. Awoken form her daze she herd perfectly what he was saying, even if her body refused to move.

"Get her some water, she dehydrated." The gruff voice of the man in front of her echoed thought the room.

Blinking Bulma answered weakly, "No I'm not." Wondering what was wrong with her she looked up to the man for answers. Fear slowly creped back about the disease that Zelvna was talking about.

Looking around the room the man's face scrunched up into a sneer.

"Napa!" He bellowed.

Not a second passed and the large man ran back into the room. He bowed deeply, and it caught Bulma off guard, _Is this the King?_ Looking back over the mans clothes she found him more dressed in an shining armor outfit, with a red cape hanging off his shoulders behind him.

"Yes my King." Napa answered.

"Why is _she _in this room?" The King answered slowly.

"She was just another prisoner, we had thought nothing of it." Napa's shaky voice answered.

The man glared heavily at him. Watching the exchange, the only thing running through Bulma's mind was, _where's the water at ,_ looking around at the men behind the King she saw none with it.

Looking back to the King she saw that his gaze had turned back to her, flinching, she slid back on to the wall. The Kings eye twitched.

As the king was about to say something, anger swelled in Bulma as she yelled at him, "Where's my family?!"

The glare on the Kings face immediately vanished. A chuckle escaped thought his lips.

It was Bulma's turn to glare, "Where are they and what are you laughing at." Her voice was slow and low.

Her icy glare never left the Kings face, as his amused look never left hers.

"I'll humor you, their fine, for now. Now about you,-" The King started as he looked her over "-are in need of much nourishment."

Shock came over Bulma as she herd what he was saying and, asked, "If your just going to kill me, why would it matter if I was healthy or not?"

The Kings amused look dropped, "I'm not going to kill you, I have much more use for you alive."

Before Bulma could ask what he wanted a sudden thought popped in her head, and was out of her mouth before she could think about it, "Where's Zelvna?"

The King chuckled agene "She's fine, she was taken to the cafeteria, as you are now."

With that, two guards rushed over to her shackles and unlocked them. With a sudden gasp Bulma brought both her hands to her chest, looking them over, she saw that there was a deep gash on her left wrist and a shallow one on her right. Looking up at the King he motioned with his finger for her to stand, amused, once agene.

Slowly standing, and holding her self up with the wall, Bulma looked wearily around. Glaring at the king once agene she asked, "What's so funny?"

Amused looks spread across all the other men in the room.

The King raised an eye brow and said, "Most in your situation would be begging for me to let them live, Even Zelvna was begging." He ended off with another chuckle.

Bulma's glare hardened at Zelnva's name. To her she was left to die with the men in front of her, after being used.

The King read her look and said, " Ah yes, Zelvna, she's a spy from another Planet. For her to use you to get food was quite interesting, as seeing she's hardly stronger than you are. She even kept asking what we were going to do with you."

Bulma's glare never wavered, causing another chuckle to escape the King.

"Why are you being so …. _nice?_" Bulma answered after a moment. The Kings amused face dropped agene into a serious look.

"The reason I'm being _nice _is because you aren't begging like a sniveling coward."

Bulma Looked over all the faces in the room and saw that most had shocked expirations.

"How dosed that make a difference?" Was her only reply.

The Kings stare never left hers. "On our planet, those who show no fear, are considered very strong, even if _their_ not. Even looked up to by others who are stronger then said person. You show no fear, and you've gained the admiration of most the guards in this room , for they would never speak to me in such a way."

The amused look came back as the King looked around and the guards, to which suppressed Bulma, many lowered their heads or shark back.

Turning to look back to the King, Bulma slowly stood up.

The King watched as the girl in front of her, defied him. Amused he grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her form the room.

Bulma's body froze in response to his grasp on her arm. As he pulled her form the room, she saw the guards follow. Blinking Bulma looked back at the room for the last time, for she shall never enter it agene.

**Ok so that's a lot, but how did I do? Was It good???? OMG please ****REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay im back!**

**Ik Ik what few reads I have had has forgotten about me, but I plan on changing that.. Hopefully. This is the first chap going up and then ill work on one each story I have. Soo since the only thing im able to do nowadays is work on my GED which is only once a week I gots plenty of time…. I just have to remember…. **

**Welll… I hope this puts me back on the good side of some readers!**

Being dragged down the halls, Bulma saw many more guards. All lined up agenst the walls, as if something was to breack through at any moment. Most bowed their heads as they passed, but others dropped to their kneese.

Passing several doors down the hallway they came acros an open one, screams of pain and cry's of misery were herd. Bulma froze… she's herd those screams before. Trying to remember who the owners of the screams were she positioned herself to look threw the door as the King stopped to ask another guard why there was so much noise.

Looking through the door, Bulma froze. Horrified at what she saw. What she seen was a woman screaming as two other guards dragged her baby away from her. The child looked 3 or 4 and if that.

The images she was seeing brought tears to her eyes, not only was the seen unimaginably… but she recognized the two people. The mother and child. It was Gohan and ChiChi.

Her best friends wife and son.

Trying to wrench her self from the king's grasp, she earned the attention of all the surounding guards and from the King himself.

Screaming profanities and threats that seemed horrable on her planet, Bulma tried repentantly to get out.

Unhearing the threat from the King about what would happen if she didn't shut up, Bulma kept at it.

As Bulma looked into the room trying to see what was happening to the kid; she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Her vision fadded to black…

"Where are you taking me?" Bulma whispered as she lifted her head from a mat on the floor.

The guards she was asking egnored her and stayed at their post at the door.

Looking around the room Bulma quickly realized the only way out was threw the door. The door the guards were standing at…

In the little room she was in there was no furnature. One light from the ceiling, and the mat she was on.

Fear started to bubble its way back up as she remember what was happening before she blacked out. Her freidns family was being separated, the only thought that was coming to her mind was were was her friend.

Staring blankely at the matt she seen from the corner of her eye, the guards move. Walking in was Napa, or the Oger. "get up", was his one reaply to her questioning glance. Doing as he said she got up but didn't move from the matt. Fear was starting to eat at her, she new it wouldn't be long until she found out what they wanted with her.

Ruffly grabbing a fist full of hair, Napa began dragging her out of the room, this time she stayed on her feet. Napa walked her threw two hallways and several doors. Trying to figure out if they were heading back to he dungions or if some plase worse, Bulma started looking at the walls for clews. Surely if the walls had pictures and drapes then it wasn't the way back to the cells. She fingured that it was the best for her at this time to keep quite. The pain from her hair being pulled was starting to keep its was down the back of her neck.

The King sat atop of his thrown on the slave ship. Sure it was nothing like the real one on the planet but it was clse anof.

He had called for his 4 sons to come to the "thrown room". or what has been doubbed it while their on the ship. To anyone elsa that didn't know this would have still thought it was the viewing room, glass windows covered most of the walls. Looking out into space, the endless depths, was one way to pass time.

The King had several children, 1 daughter and 4 sons. His daughter was with his mate, the gueen, back on their planet. The boys were stuck with him. A little tiff between the King and Queen had sent the men of the family looking for slaves, to pass the time until the Queen had calmed down.

The King may be the ruler, feared by all, but the Queen has the control.

The first of the sons was a scrany little man. Youngest and weakest, he had devoted his time to learning all that he could from the greatest sceintist they had. His motto was, brain beets brawns. For him, it had to be. His name was Tarble.

The second son that avived was the oldest. A tall warrior he was he still had him mothers humor, which kept him in best content with everyone. As smart as he was and strong, he could beat the second oldest. This first sons name was Vegetee.

The third oldest has wandered in by time the other two had takin their seats. He was an eleite warrior and prided him self on it. He knew there wasn't a chance of being the king, so he sat on the side lines and enjoyed the calmness his life held, his name was DarNal.

The second oldest son, the most renuctand to follow the orders, stomped his way into the room.

This son had all the brawns in the world, but didn't lack in the intelligence category. He had the hight of his mother, which made him the shortest of the sons. Though short in staute, he made it up by being the spawn from hell. His name is Vegeta.

The king was looking over his sons as he realized he forgot he called Napa to bring the blue haired vixen to him. The King wanted her to be his sceintist, from what he herd she was encretable smart. Wanting her intelligence the King had to find a way tomake her oblige willingly, and after his little incounter with her… He was doughting it was going to happen anytime soon.

The sons were all looking between themselves, before one could speack, Napa entered the room. With a now screaming Bulma.

The only thing going threw the princes' minds were, _what the hell?_

**I know, it probly don't go with what I had goig on before but I lost what I was doing….. To be honest. But tell me what you think of iT!**


End file.
